Nowadays, many medium-size electric vehicles are driven by electric power instead of internal combustion energy. Since the medium-size electrical vehicle is driven by electric power, a lot of high voltage components are distributed throughout the electric vehicle. If the maintenance worker of the electric vehicle is not well educated about the high voltage knowledge, the maintenance worker is at the risk of getting an electric shock while the maintenance worker repairs the high voltage components and other components of the electric vehicle.
Since the high voltage components cannot be repaired by the maintenance worker, the manufacturer of the electric vehicle has to provide after-sale service to the user. In case that the electric vehicle has a breakdown, the manufacturer of the electric vehicle has to dispatch a professional worker to assist in repairing the electric vehicle. In other words, the maintenance cost is very high.
Moreover, in case that an accident of the electric vehicle happens, some problem occurs. For example, if the doors of the electric vehicle cannot be opened normally, the rescuers have to destroy the vehicle body to increase the rescuing opportunity. Since the high voltage cables and the high voltage components are distributed throughout the vehicle body of the electric vehicle, the rescuers are at the risk of getting electric shocks and the rescue timing is possibly delayed.
Since the high voltage cables and the high voltage components distributed throughout the vehicle body of the electric vehicle, it is difficult to shield the electromagnetic interference. The electromagnetic wave in a large range may adversely affect the health of the passages. In addition, the electromagnetic wave is readily interfered with other electromagnetic waves.